Windstar
|pastaffie=Rogue, Loner, Tall Shadow's camp, Wind Runner's camp, WindClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Wind, Wind Runner |loner=Wind Runner |queen=Wind |early settler=Wind Runner |leader=Wind, Wind Runner, Windstar |starclan resident=Wind |mate=Gorsestar |mother=Unnamed she-cat |sister=Unnamed she-cat |daughters=Mothflight, Morning Whisker |sons=Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Gorsestar |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Code of the Clans, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, The Ultimate Guide, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks=''Long Shadows'' }} Windstar is a small, lithe, and wiry, brown tabby she-cat with narrow stripes and yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Wind Runner is first seen coming back from a hunting patrol with her mate, Gorse Fur. : In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Wind is a rogue who lives on the moor, along with Gorse. :Gray Wing crashes into Wind, although not named, while he chases a rabbit. He scrambles up to see her glaring at him, and a thin gray tom rises to his paws beyond her. Gray Wing lashes his tail, and claims that they had made him lose his rabbit, in which the tom questions him, and asks Wind why she thinks Gray Wing thought it was his. Wind's neck fur bristles, and hisses at Gray Wing that they have seen him, strolling in there and taking their prey. Gorse asks aggressively where had he come from, and hopes he wouldn't mean to stay long. Gray Wing retorts that they would stay as long as they liked, and that prey belonged to all cats who could catch it, and Wind's claws slide out, and informs him that it was not for him to say. :Gray Wing braces himself for an attack, but before Wind or Gorse can spring, Tall Shadow asks Gray Wing if he was having any trouble, Hawk Swoop at her shoulder. Gray Wing explains that Wind and Gorse had knocked him over while he was chasing a rabbit, and Wind lets out a snort of disgust, and questions him. She adds that he had ran straight into them, and states that he was as blind as a mole in daylight. Tall Shadow informs them that they were not going to argue, and recommends them for them to leave, before she made them. Gorse takes a step back, and a heartbeat later, so does Wind. As she retreats, she snaps that they shouldn't think they would get away with it, and that they were not welcome there. Tall Shadow stands watching until the two rogues are hidden by a fold in the moor. Gray Wing is thoroughly rejected after they leave, and thinks that he should not have been quick to argue, and that he could have spoken with Gorse and Wind. :Back at the hollow, Hawk Swoop tells of the story to the other cats, finishing that Tall Shadow had made them go away. It is noted that when Gray Wing wakes up from an uncomfortable doze, four sunrises had passed since his encounter with Wind and Gorse. As Gray Wing runs on the moor, he hears a squeal of a terrified rabbit, and a yowl from a hunting cat, and halts as he watches the rabbit come tearing, with Wind and Gorse in pursuit in it. Gray Wing instincts tell him to join them in their hunt, but he desires to avoid hostility. The rabbit then flashes by him, with Gorse and Wind following it a couple of tail-lengths away. The rabbit then dives between two stones, and into a hole, and Gray Wing lets out a gasp as Wind, who doesn't break stride, dives down the hole after it. Gorse skids to a halt, and complains that it wasn't fair for Wind to keep going because she was skinny. Gray Wing assures him that it was okay, but Gorse tells him that he saw what Wind did, and that she was scrawny enough to fit down there. :Wind returns with the rabbit in her jaws, and permits him to go down the hole, as it wasn't her home. She offers to show Gray Wing how to hunt like herself, and leads the way into the hole. She then turns in front of Gray wing, struggling, and informs him to go through a side tunnel, following him. As they go on, Wind gives occasional prods. Once they find an exit, Wind informs him not to panic, as he would get lost if he did. Gorse and Wind then depart, and Gray Wing thanks them for showing him the tunnels, dipping his head. As Gray Wing joins Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots in herb gathering, he explains about his meeting with Wind and Gorse, noting that Wind could hunt rabbits. During the session, he hears voices in a fern clump, and wonders if Gorse and Wind were spying on them. As Gray Wing hunts by himself again, he encounters Wind and Gorse, apologizing for stealing their prey. :However, Wind gives Gray Wing a friendly blink, and informs him that they saw what he was doing, and that he could share the large hare he caught. Gray Wing thanks them, and suggests that they could give some hunting tips to each other. Gorse and Wind then glance at each other, before the latter replies that she thinks of it to be a good idea. She also suggests for Gray Wing to tell about himself, and where he came from, as she and Gorse heard that he came from someplace far. Before they eat, Gray Wing invites them to meet his group of friends, and Gorse and Wind glance at one another. As Gray Wing leads the way toward the moor cats' camp, Wind follows him. When they arrive, Tall Shadow inquires of the two cats' identities, and Gray Wing introduces Wind and Gorse, noting that they lived on the moor. Tall Shadow recalls that they once accused Gray Wing of stealing prey, but Gorse apologizes, and Wind notes that they brought prey to share. :The other moorland cats gather around the hare with Gorse and Wind. They inquire questions about their journey and lives to the other cats, and they become more friendly as a result. Wind and Gorse soon leave, and Tall Shadow remarks that they seemed decent. Some time afterwards, she inquires Gray Wing if Wind and Gorse should join the group. He recalls how she wasn't welcoming when he invited them, and replies not to, but Tall Shadow tells him to consider the possibility. A few days afterwards, he encounters Wind and Gorse while looking for moss, Gorse calling Gray Wing's name, with Wind behind him. They bound to Gray Wing, touch noses with him, and Gray Wing inquires on their hunting. Wind responds that it was fine, but the hare was still their best catch. She adds that it was enjoyable visiting their camp, flicking her tail in a friendly manner, and asks if they could visit again. :Gray Wing informs them that they couldn't do so right now, and is pleased to see that neither Gorse or Wind are offended by his answer. It is noted that he likes Gorse and Wind, but knew that Tall Shadow was wary of getting close to strangers. He then departs from the area, not finishing his moss collecting. As the tunnel system is being made, Gray Wing notes that Gorse and Wind often hunted rabbits to their burrows. Thunder Rising :Wind first appears in the book chasing a rabbit across the moor with Gorse. She misses the catch, and greets Gray Wing who had been a witness along with Turtle Tail and Rainswept Flower. She and Gorse tell Gray Wing about how Clear Sky had been changing the forest. She also complains about her hunting rights, and how the rogues used to live at peace until the mountain cats came. She recognizes Turtle Tail and asks if she knew her. Gray Wing replies yes, implying she had come from the mountains with them and had left the moor for a bit. Wind and Gorse show them a few good hunting spots. The group follows Gorse towards a river to hunt. After Wind kills a pigeon, a rogue named River Ripple appears, questioning why they thought there was tension. After the cats explain the debacle between Clear Sky and his forest group, Wind and Gorse bid Gray Wing and the others farewell. :On the moor, Jagged Peak is being chased by a dog. In a desperate attempt to escape the dog's teeth, he accidentally falls into a hidden rabbit burrow, causing him to be covered by soil which puts him at the risk of asphyxiation, which would lead to his untimely death. Wind and Gorse find him, and Wind takes crisp leadership, digging up Jagged Peak and breathing air into him. Gray Wing, thankful to the rogues for saving his brother's life, asks Tall Shadow if they could join their group. Tall Shadow is hesitant, only allowing them to stay for the night, but when morning comes, they must go. However, she takes into consideration their join request. :When Tall Shadow is faced with yet another decision of welcoming another cat into her group, she refuses Bumble, who had asked. When Bumble leaves, Tall Shadow turns to Gray Wing, looking tired, and asks him if she should formally welcome Wind and Gorse into their group, thinking it might be time for another cat to take charge. Gray Wing leaves Tall Shadow alone with her thoughts, and reflects on how Wind takes control smoothly and is very clever. :After a forest fire rages through the woods, and Thunder leaves Tall Shadow's group, Cloud Spots suggests that Wind and Gorse should be given mountain cat names as they were permitted to join Tall Shadow's group. Gorse suggests that Wind could be Wind That Chases Rabbits Down Burrows, and Wind cuffs him, stating that she'd give up chasing rabbits if that meant she would have to call herself a mouthful such as that. She jokes, saying that he could be called Gorse Prickle Stuck In Paw. The moor cats laugh with amusement, and Rainswept Flower suggests Wind Runner for Wind, due to her being extremely fast. Wind takes Wind Runner, while Gorse takes the name of Gorse Fur. :Wind Runner is seen accidentally hunting in Clear Sky's territory. She encounters a patrol with Petal, Fox, and Thunder. Petal and Fox ambush her, but Thunder does not, aware of his relationship with the moor cats. Wind Runner instantly reports to Tall Shadow and Gray Wing, the leader of the moor cats. She explains how she had been viciously attacked by Clear Sky's cats, along with Thunder. Gray Wing is horrified when he realizes that he had lost his foster son to Clear Sky. :She tells the cats how Clear Sky had almost killed a cat named Misty, who was caring for her kits. Eventually Misty is killed, and Wind Runner states that Clear Sky will try to kill the kits. The cats rush over to Clear Sky's territory, and Wind Runner demands to know if Clear Sky had killed the kits. Clear Sky denies this. The First Battle :There is now a threat from Clear Sky - a threat that he may attack the moor cats just in order to expand his territory. The moor cats know what he is capable of, and they prepare for the attack Clear Sky might plan as he patrols his borders more often and plans to take more territory. Wind Runner insists that they react first to Clear Sky's open show of hostility. :Tall Shadow and Gray Wing agree to accept Wind Runner and Gorse Fur to officially join their group. Wind Runner tells Tall Shadow she is expecting kits, and Tall Shadow becomes hesitant. She is unsure if this is the best time to have kits, for Clear Sky will start fights and Wind Runner won't be able to participate. Tall Shadow decides to accept her into the group regardless of her pregnancy, stating all the positive things that the couple had done - showing them the new territory, helping them hunt, saving Jagged Peak, etc. :Wind Runner begins her kitting, but it is rather early. However, she ends up giving birth to four healthy kits: Moth Flight, Dust Muzzle, Morning Whisker, and Emberkit. After her kitting, Emberkit dies, and Gray Wing tries to comfort her, but Wind Runner snaps at him, wishing grief on him. At around the same time, Turtle Tail dies, and she instantly apologizes to Gray Wing for wishing grief on him. They bury Emberkit near the four trees, despite Wind Runner's protests. :When Clear Sky declares war against Gray Wing's group, a battle breaks out at the four trees. Thunder rushes to the moor camp to retrieve back up, and Wind Runner goes with him to fight, despite Gorse Fur's protests. Wind Runner hisses that she will not let her kits become orphans, and Gorse Fur offers to fight with her. He states that he will not let Wind Runner die. When they arrive at the four trees, Wind Runner and Gorse Fur battle Clear Sky's group together. Wind Runner is pinned down by Leaf, who is ready to sink his jaws into her throat. Gorse Fur, furious, leaps onto Leaf and throws him out of the way. Wind Runner leaps back into the fray, joining her mate once more as the two fight like lions. :In the bonus scene, Wind Runner, known as Wind, is hunting with her friend Branch. She asks Branch if they could eat some of the river cats' fresh kill, and Branch snorts at her, asking if she wants to eat fish. Wind explains that she is so hungry, she would eat fish. Branch is offended, thinking that Wind didn't trust him to feed the both of them. Wind comments that they had been hunting all day, and Branch had even refused food from a group of cats offering them. It starts to snow, and Wind senses Branch's unease. Wind realizes that Branch feels obligated to take care of her after her mother and sister died. Wind is comforted by the fact that he will take care of him, no matter what happens. Wind smells a dog, but Branch brushes it off, stalking a rabbit, but the rabbit escapes. Wind is then attacked by the dog she had scented. Wind, fighting for her life along with Branch, severely injures her leg. :Wind asks Branch if she is going to die, but Branch avoids answering that question, leaving Wind to fear. Branch promises to find her food, although Wind notices his voice is hard. She waits for him to come, but there is no sign of him next morning. She spots a dead rabbit next to her, and assumes Branch had caught it. She prays for him to come back, as she needs him to help her heal. For a couple of days, Wind stays alone, although the pain in her leg starts to ebb. She feels better enough to walk, and she notices that the sign of dog is faint, but so is Branch's. Wind halts and wonders if Branch had purposely left her. She thinks it is impossible, as Branch would've never done that. Wind recalls the hardness in his voice and the distant look in his eyes, but purposely pushes those memories away. She fails to do so, remembering Branch's sharp gaze and the distant way he looked at her. She instantly knows that Branch had longed for the freedom of the open moor, and he had left because he did not want to be tied down with a weak companion such as her. She realizes she is alone, but knows she can hunt and survive. She declares that she will not have any cat abandon her again, and focuses on one goal - to survive. :She catches a rabbit and hears two kits wail that they are hungry. She decides to give the rabbit to the kits, and finds out their names are Frog and Willow. She shares it with the kits and the mother, Tansy. Tansy tells her that she has a thorn in her paw which hurts, and Wind says she is not surprised as she is sheltering in a thorn bush. Tansy states that she didn't know where else. When Wind gets ready to leave, Tansy asks her to stay so they can share prey. Wind reminds her that she is a loner, so she does not share prey. Tansy counters her, saying that she had just shared prey with them. Wind says that she gave it to them. :As she leaves, a dark striped cat tells Wind she was very kind to give her prey to the starving family. Wind retorts that she is a rogue and does not share. The cat comments that he hopes there will be rain soon, or the moor will catch on fire. Wind ignores him, trying to catch more prey. The dark furred rogue instantly lures her into a conversation, which makes Wind furious, as she did not want to find herself in a conversation with a cat she didn't know. He introduces himself as Gorse. Wind looks up, seeing a lightning bolt flash through the sky and hit a holly tree, which catches on fire. Wind instantly realizes that Tansy, Frog, and Willow were in the holly tree, and saves the two kits, with Gorse's help. Rain comes and puts out the fire, and Wind asks if Gorse is okay. Gorse purrs, asking why she cared. Tansy and the kits thank Gorse and Wind, and they head off. Gorse and Wind go to find shelter, and when they do, they fall asleep. Wind wakes up, unable to see Gorse next to her. She feels disappointed, but reminds herself that she walks alone. Gorse appears with a plump rabbit in his jaws, and Wind realizes that this is his den. Gorse nudges the rabbit towards her, and Wind feels content in the den, and also at the fact that this time, Gorse had come back. The Blazing Star :In the aftermath of the Great Battle at the four trees, Thunder, Tall Shadow, Clear Sky, and Wind Runner all agree to help cats in danger after receiving a message from the spirit cats, who tell them to stop fighting. The spirit cats tell them to meet them at the four trees the next full moon. Cats gather around Wind Runner, Tall Shadow, Thunder, and Gray WIng, while another group of cats gather around Clear Sky. Thunder's group goes back to the moor, in order to rest and clean their wounds. :The next full moon, the cats comply to the spirits' wishes, and meet at the four trees. Wind Runner is hesitant, thinking that they won't appear. River Ripple assures her they will. : A Forest Divided :In a dream that the founding leaders share with the spirit cats, Clear Sky notices Wind Runner slip silently past him. He remembers that she split from Gray Wing's group and wonders if the spirit cats possibly called her to the dream as well. : Path of Stars :Wind Runner takes Gray Wing, Slate, Moth Flight, and Gorse Fur on a hunting mission. Moth Flight, Wind Runner's kit, had been easily distracted throughout the entire patrol, leaving the hunting mission to be a mess. Wind Runner is angry at Moth Flight for missing a rabbit, which had been right in front of them, hissing that sorry doesn't feed their campmates after Moth Flight apologizes. She continues to berate her daughter, still furious that she had missed the rabbit, despite Moth Flight's attempts to apologize. Gorse Fur tells her that she is too hard on her, and Wind Runner tells him that somebody needs to be or she will never learn how to hunt. Wind Runner comes back to camp, seeing Clear Sky. Clear Sky asks Wind Runner if she will help him retrieve Star Flower from Slash. Clear Sky explains Slash's proposition and how he had wanted them to share prey, but Wind Runner is still uncertain. Clear Sky begs Wind Runner to help, but Wind Runner states that she doesn't have to do anything for him. Clear Sky tells her that if it was Gorse Fur in danger, he would help her. When Wind Runner realizes that there are kits involved, she agrees to help, and that she will meet with the rogues. She asks if they should come up with a plan, but Clear Sky tells her he needs to talk with River Ripple first. Clear Sky leaves, and Wind Runner asks Gray Wing if it was a good idea to meet the rogues and to promise the rogues their prey. Gray Wing points out that they only offered to meet the rogues. Wind Runner asks what they will do if they refuse to share their prey, and Gray Wing tells her he has a plan. :At the fourtrees, Wind Runner joins Clear Sky and the other leaders. Slash emerges, asking Clear Sky if the other leaders care if Star Flower never returned. Clear Sky tells him that he brought them due to Slash's commands, and Slash snorts, saying he just wanted to see if they appeared. Wind Runner asks Slash what he would've done if Clear Sky hadn't brought them, and Slash simply tells her that he would've found another way to deal with Star Flower and make the leaders share their prey. : In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Wind meets Shadow, Thunder, and River to discuss the loner Sol with Midnight. She is the only cat that does not complain about the rain. She also seems to be the most hostile toward Midnight, almost going so far as to attack the badger before Thunder calms her down. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Wind was the founder and first leader of WindClan. She worked with the other four cats that founded the other four Clans, Thunder, River, and Shadow (Sky is not mentioned, but is said to have been present at the battle in ''Code of the Clans), to develop the warrior code. She is described as proud, wily, and stubborn. Wind is also described as one of the fastest cats in the forest. She, like the others, protests that it is she who should rule the forest. :Some of her descendants are still in the Clans; her closest known family members are Ashfoot and her son, Crowfeather. Her mate was Gorsefur, who became her deputy, and later the second leader of WindClan, Gorsestar. :Wind—called Windstar in this story—also appeared in the story of Mothflight and the discovery of Highstones. Windstar banished Mothflight after she almost got killed when she was chasing a feather onto the dreaded Thunderpath, and Gorsefur tried to save her, almost killing himself. When Mothflight discovers the Moonstone, and discovers she is to be WindClan's first Medicine cat, Mothflight protests that Windstar wouldn't let her return. One of the StarClan cats asks Windstar if that was true, and, turning around, Mothflight sees her leader. Another StarClan cat tells Windstar that Mothflight is to be her new medicine cat, and that she would return to WindClan. Windstar twitches her ears, flattens her fur, and nods as she looks into Mothflight's eyes before vanishing. ''Code of the Clans :Wind is mentioned briefly, along with Thunder, River, Shadow, and Sky after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. She, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Tall Shadow’s page. Tall Shadow was reluctant to allow other cats to join the group and at first sent Wind and Gorse away, even when the rest of the group welcomed them. This caused a quarrel over her leadership. :Wind Runner has her own page. She was originally a loner who lived on the moor before the mountain cats arrived. She accused them of stealing prey but gradually grew to appreciate the advantages of living with the group. She was a good moor hunter and can even chase rabbits into burrows. When Jagged Peak was trapped in a burrow, Wind and Gorse dug him out and cleared his mouth of dirt, so he could breath, saving his life. Gorse and Wind grew closer to the book and eventually joined the group, taking the longer name. After the Great Battle, Wind stayed on the moor, even though she separated her and her family from Tall Shadow’s group, she eventually became the first leader of WindClan. :She appears on Gorse Fur’s page. Gorse was less eager to lead than Wind. Gorse was deeply loyal to his mate and willing to follow where she led. Despite this choice to follow his mate, Gorse Fur had a mind of his own. His patience and intelligence led to becoming Wind Runner’s deputy and the second leader of WindClan. She is lastly mentioned on Moth Flight’s page. In a rage, Windstar exiled her own daughter from WindClan. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Thunderstar remembers being told how Windstar had been badly injured and Moth Flight, who is both her medicine cat and daughter, took her to the Moonstone. StarClan healed Windstar and gave her nine lives so she could lead and protect WindClan. Thunderstar notes he has never seen Windstar die and comes to life. :Before a Gathering, Thunderstar joins Windstar and Skystar on the Great Rock. The WindClan leader mentions that ShadowClan is coming, nodding to the incoming Clan. When the rest of the leaders come, Windstar calls for silence from the Clans. She asks for any news, looking around at the other leaders. Thunderstar announces the birth of his and Violet Dawn’s kits, and Windstar chimes her congratulations. She requests Thunderstar to give Violet Dawn their best wishes and mentions she may see them in a few moons when she returns to Gatherings. When Thunderstar announces Lightning Tail’s death, Windstar bows her head in sorrow since the tom was born and grew up in her group on the moor so she knew the former deputy well. She mentions that WindClan will mourn his death. It’s noted that Windstar’s deputy and mate is Gorse Fur and she absolutely trusts him. Trivia Interesting facts *In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time. **This, however, contradicts information in ''Secrets of the Clans, which shows the founders of the Clans to have the "-star" suffix. ** In The Ultimate Guide, on Moth Flight's page, Wind is mistakenly called Windstar despite the above and it being long after the statement. **This is proven to be true as at the end of Moth Flight's Vision, all leaders do take "-star" at the end of their names. *Windstar is not much older than Gray Wing, and she would not be too old to be a leader when the time arrived.Revealed on The Warriors Official Forum *She is the first Clan leader ever to receive nine lives. Mistakes *She was mistakenly described with amber eyes. *She was mistakenly called Wind Runner despite receiving her leader name. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Gorsestar: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Daughters: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Sons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: :Honey Pelt: Granddaughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Great-grandkits: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Distant descendants: :Morningflower: :Onestar: :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Snapkit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: :Flipkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies Leader info |to= }} }} References and citations pl:Wietrzna Gwiazdanl:Windde:Windfr:Étoile du Ventfi:Windstarru:Ветряная Звезда Category:Females Category:StarClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Major characters